When The Dead Start To Walk
by marnthemiz
Summary: Eve Grimes, at your service. Sister of Sheriff Rick Grimes, best friend of Deputy Sheriff Shane Walsh. Just a 22 year-old girl living in an Undead World.
1. Chapter 1

The days were getting darker. The winter was near. It was hard sleeping with one eye open, but everything was gonna be okay in the end. That's what I tried to think anyway.

'Wait for me Daryl!' I gasped, out of breath. He was a guy I'd met on the road. A next door neighbour of Rick and Lori's. I didn't know him, or trust him, but if I wanted to survive, he was as good as it got.

'Ya think we're gonn' make it out here alive if I gott' wait up for ya all the time?' Daryl spat. He stopped for a split-second, before he carried on walking. My ankle was swollen and every time I walked, there was a pinching sensation in my feet, causing me to stagger.

'Son of a bitch.' I muttered.

'What was that?' He stopped again, squeezing the crossbow he held in his hands.

'Nothin'.' I answered casually before pushing past him into the camp. The animals we had caught in the forest today Daryl dragged behind him helplessly. I had offered him help, but he was just 'too good' for that. I'm sure that was what he thought of himself inside his little redneck mind.

'Wondered if you were every comin' back.' grumbled the guy named Ed.

'Ya should learn ta be grateful, I could be lyin' in the grass bein' eatin' alive right now and ya wouldn't get no food at all.' I chucked the few squirrels I was carrying back from the woods onto Ed's lap causing him to squirm. I internally giggled before I sat down on a log that was near the fire.

'Hey, are you alright?' Shane rushed over, concerned.

'Yeah, I'll be alright.' I winced as the sharp pains in my ankle stabbed me over and over.

'Daryl, Eve ain't gonn' be workin' for ya anymore, I'm takin' her place.' He called over to Daryl. The other guy shrugged and went back to sharpening his weapons.

'Shane, you don't have ta do that for me. He's a bit a hard work..'

'That's why I'm takin' him off ya hands. Maybe I coul' knock some sense in ta him.' He winked. We watched Daryl for a few minutes doing his own thing.

'Ya betta stop starin' or I'm gonn' kill ya.' He muttered, loud enough for us to hear. Me and Shane burst into giggles and Daryl went into his and Merle's tent, away from us.

'What's his problem?' I asked Shane. I had never known much about Daryl. When we hunted together, we hunted in silence. Apart from his little rants he did if I scared off some of the squirrels or whatever.

'I don't think there's anyone who knows his problems.' We laughed again.

'Dinner's served.' Glenn, the Asian boy, walked over to us with two platefuls of food.

'Didn't think of you as much of a cook?' I told Glenn, digging into my food hungrily.

'Uhh. Amy and Andrea are trying to teach me.. I uh hope it's not too bad.' He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

'Nah, its alright. Good job.' I said, smiling. He nodded and walked back over to where he was before. I stopped eating for a moment and watched Shane. He was deep in thought. But I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. His face was expressionless, his eyes were distant.

'Can I help you?' He said, noticing I was watching him. He said it in a sweet, funny way. Not the way he did before he died, the cocky way. But the way that made me laugh.

'What ya thinkin' bout?' I asked, nosily.

'Miss Grimes, ya should stay outta other peoples business.' He told me.

'Ya got somethin' to hide, Mr Walsh?' I answered back. He shook his head, but I knew something was up.

'Come on, I know you too well!' I cried, begging him to tell me. But he didn't. I stormed off pretending to be mad.

I joined in with the dish cleaning that the girls were all doing together. Lori, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui and that.

'Hey.' Amy greeted me happily. The guys called us three, me Andrea and Amy, triplets. Amy and Andrea were sisters, and people said I was like their third sister. Which was understandable. We all looked similar and were fairly close.

'Hey, mind if I join in with ya's?' I asked.

'Sure.' Said Carol, as she folded up one of Ed's t-shirts. She popped it on top of the tall pile of washing before she picked up a pair of Sophia's shorts. Sophia and Carl were drawing together on the other side of the camp with Lori.

'What you guys talking about?' I asked.

'We were talkin' about the things we missed most.' She giggled.

'Well.. I don't know what I miss. Having a working phone maybe? Or TV?' I sighed.

'That's what I said!' Amy agreed.

'I miss my coffee machine..' Jacqui said sadly. 'It woke me up and kept me energetic. Now look at me. I'm so tired all of the time!'

'I miss computers too.' Added Amy. 'Facebook, Twitter, etc.'

'Well. I miss my vibrator.' Andrea sighed sadly.

'SAY WHAT?' I exclaimed, not quite sure what I had just heard. All the girls just burst into fits of giggles.

'This is the end of the world. Not a fucking comedy gala.' Ed shouted over.

'Me too.' Carol muttered, just loud enough for us too hear, after a few moments of silence. This just set me off again, and my side was splitting from laughter.

'I said, shut it.' Ed yelled again.

'Jesus Christ, Ed, is no-one ever allowed to have a little bit of fun now and then.' I snapped. I was the only one who actually stood up for us.

'You quit ya yappin', bitch.' Ed shouted at me.

'Make me.' I said. I had always been up for a fight, when you're around your brother and his best friend all the time. Rick and Shane were the people who had taught me to fight in the first place. But I think picking this fight was a huge mistake.

'What you just say?' He strolled towards me, with fury burning in his eyes.

'M-a-k-e-m-e.' I spelt it out to him. He'd been treating us all like shit since the day he arrived. He needed to be taught a lesson. He swung his fist towards me and I dodged out of the way and tackled him to the floor. I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He pushed me backwards and started hitting me. As soon as the first punch hit my stomach, blood started to fill up in my mouth. He carried on punching and punching. The blood dribbled down my chin from my lips and I just let him hurt me like that. There wasn't a possible way that I could beat this man. Shane came to my rescue by tackling him, pushing him off of me. The punches that Shane slammed into his face caused his nose to bleed. A black eye was already appearing too.

'Ya dare lay another hand on your daughter, your woman or Evey EVER again. I won't stop punching.' Shane stood up and stormed off into the woods to calm down. Everyone clapped but Carol. She went to her husband's aid, because she knew if she didn't it would all of a sudden be 'her' fault.

'Don't you fucking touch me.' Ed spat. He stamped off into his own tent. I looked over at Sophia and she looked scared for her life. After Dale cleaned me up, I ran off into the woods to search for Shane.

'Shane?' I approached the man. He was slumped up against the tree.

'Did I make things worse?'

'No. Of course not. You proved to us, all of us, that you're the guy in charge and will look after all of us.' I comforted him. He stayed silent.

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'Ya got somethin' on ya face.' He smirked.

'What?!' I answered, he made me paranoid. I wiped my mouth to see if it was blood. He put a hand on face and leant in to kiss me, and I didn't back off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back From The Dead

'Bet ya never had sex in a forest before, eh?' smirked Shane, buttoning up his trousers.

'Please stop talking.' I blushed, worriedly. I pulled on my t-shirt before I stood up and went to hurry off.

'Hey, where are you going?' He grabbed my hand and leaned into kiss me again. I stopped him.

'Shane.. This was stupid. A mistake.' I let him down gently. 'I was afraid, alone, my brother just died and needed someone there for me. And there you were. Thank you. But this can't go on.'

He dropped my hand. I could see the disappointment fill his eyes.

'Still bff's?' I laughed. He ignored and pushed past me.

When I got back to camp, Shane kept pestering me to talk to him about what happened earlier. And I kept refusing. I sat in the RV for a bit.

'Good Evening, Eve.' Said Dale.

'Oh. Hi, Dale.' I smiled, as he broke me away from my thoughts.

'Somethin' wrong?'

'Just in pain.' I lied.

'That's understandable.' He said. 'Mind if I take a look?' He asked.

'Sure.' I lifted my top a little, revealing large bruises all over the lower part of my body.

'That there is a broken rib.' He told me. He rubbed some sort of cream on it, and I winced. 'Keep this bandage on it and it should heal up good.' He told me, as he wrapped a bandage around me.

'Eve?' Shane interrupted us.

'Not now, Shane.' I mumbled.

'Are you gonna be okay to come and search for supplies with us?' Glenn came out from the back of the RV.

'Yeah, I'm grea-'

'No. She's not going anywhere.' Shane stepped into my defence.

'Shane, I'm fine!' I cried. 'Yes Glenn, I'm going.'

'And I said, You. Are. Not.' Shane spat, angrily.

'What ya gonn' do, Shane? Hit me?' I asked. He hesitated.

'You're staying, and that's final.' He said. He had made my mind up for me.

'Fucking shithead.' I snarled, before storming out of the RV and into my own tent.

Shane looked from Dale to Glenn before he walked off too.

'What you think's goin' on with Shane and Eve?' Dale asked Glenn, and Glenn shrugged.

'Harmony?' Carol and Sophia entered my tent. Sophia hurried over and enclosed me in a hug.

'Are you okay, sweetie?' I asked her.

'Ye'. I just wanted to say sorry for daddy.' She murmured.

'Hey, it's not your fault.' I hugged her tight. She was like the little sister I never had.

'I love you more than Daddy, your nicer. He's mean. He hurts me sometimes.' The words that escaped Sophia's mouth made me want to cry, it was so sweet.

'Don't let me hear you say anything like that again. God will send you to hell if you say things like that.' Carol said, defensively. But even a God-believing woman like her knew that wasn't true. If anyone was going to hell, it would be her own husband.

'Can I see what he did?' She asked, solemnly.

'Soph-' Carol started to say.

'Sorry, doll. It's all bandaged up.' I said quickly. She nodded.

'Where's Carl?' I asked her.

'He's outside. I'm gonn' go see him now.' She told me. She got up and ran out of the tent.

'Are you okay, Carol? You seem awfull' quiet.' I told her.

'Oh I bumped into something earlier.' I knew she was lying. I noticed she was holding her side.

'Carol, let me see.' I said. She lifted her top and showed me her own bruise.

'Carol, you have to stop walking into things. These things are hurting you bad. They obviously don't care for you.'

'But what if I love the things I walk into..' She said, and we both laughed. We knew we weren't making sense at all. I hugged her.

'Tell me if you walk into anything else!' I exclaimed, and she giggled again. She exited the tent. I peeked outside to see what everyone was doing. Merle, Jim, Daryl and Glenn were off looking for supplies. I watched Shane with Carl. I could see the love that he expressed in his face. He loved Carl. He wished that Carl were his own. Sophia had joined them and Shane was teaching them how to catch frogs together. Shane would be an amazing father.

I had fallen asleep on my bed before I was awoke by a loud scream, from a young boy. The word sounded like 'Dad' but I couldn't be too sure.

'CARL!' I yelled, I jumped up from the bed and ran outside.

There was one walker and they had cut off his head before I had a chance to walk over. Amy started cringing as the head of the walker moved.

'Don't y'all know nothing? Gotta be the brain.' Daryl stabbed an arrow into the head and it went limp. I looked over at Shane. He had that look.

He knew something. I didn't want to talk to him, it was too awkward.

But then I saw the same look on Glenn.

And Lori.

And Dale.

'Okay guys, what's going on?' There was a man standing by the RV, and he strangely looked like Rick from the back.

'Is this some kind of sick joke? Or a dream?' I stammered. 'Someone wake me up?'

'No, Evey. I'm actually here.' The man turned around. It was Rick! It was then I felt my knees buckle beneath me. I landed flat on the grass and everyone ran over to my side to see if I was okay. Then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - Near Death Experience

'Eve?' A voice whispered. I blinked my eyes open and saw two faces watching me intently. They belonged to Shane and my brother.

'Rick..' I muttered, smiling. I reached up and stroked his face. 'Its really you.'

'Yeah it's me.' He answered.

'My boys. My two boys.' I murmured. Shane smirked. 'Rick and Shane. Shane..and Rick. RICK!' I woke up properly now and pushed my brother. I pounced on him and punched him sharply in the jaw, and again. And again.

'Ya made me think ya were dead, dipshit!' I yelled attacking him. In the end, Shane had to drag me off of him.

'Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Missy. It weren't Rick's fault. Now. I'm gonn' let ya go. Be naice, ya hear me?' He said, then he released me from his strong grip. I looked down at my brother, noticing how I grazed his jaw with my bare knuckles. I could really whack a punch, I hadn't even realised!

'Wow. Rick. I'm so sorry!' I said, pulling him close to me. 'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too, Evey.' He whispered.

It was only mid-day when I had woken up, and the fact that Rick was still alive kept replaying in my mind.

'Uh, Eve?' Andrea nudged me, breaking away my thoughts.

'Sorry..' I answered, I was on-off daydreaming a lot lately.

'Whatcha keep thinkin' bout? Is it that Shane boy? He's not too bad lookin'.' said Amy. I laughed.

'Me and him? I don't think so.' I giggled.

'What about his body? Bet he's ripped.' Andrea winked.

'Mmmhmm. Damn girl.' I trailed off in the end, thinking about his body. They all laughed at me. Everyone was walking off, so I decided to follow.

'What's going on?' I asked, worriedly.

'It's Jim. I think he's sick.' Jacqui explained. I ran off. We found him digging.

'Whatcha doin' Jim? Ya diggin' to China?' Shane asked sarcastically.

'Leave it to me.' I said, pushing everyone back towards the camp. I mean, I used to work with children, working with crazy people couldn't be too different?!

'Hey Jim. What ya diggin'?' I asked, calmly.

'Graves.' He said, bluntly. That's what they were. Graves.

'Um, sit down Jim. It's like a hundred degrees out here, ya gonna burn up.' He paused from his work and I threw a bottle of water to him. He gulped it all down thirstily.

'So, tell me Jim. Why's there graves?' He threw the bottle on the floor and continued digging.

'I had a dream.' He said quickly.

'Doesn't mean it could be true.'

'Six of us died.' He said. I looked up. He had dug six graves.

'Who, Jim? Tell me who.' I urged.

'Uh. There was Jacqui. Um.. T-Dogg, I think. Uhh..' He thought. 'Amy and Ed too.' He said nervously. 'And you. There was someone else.. But I can't remember.' He told me. I gaped my mouth open in shock. We talked about his dream for a little while. But I didn't believe what he was saying might be true. No way.

He had lost his whole family, and some say when that happens, you go a little insane. I bumped into Amy as I left Jim to it.

'What did he say?'

'Oh he just had a dream. He thinks its going to happen or something.' I told her. We stood in silence for a moment.

'What ya lookin' at?' She laughed.

'I was wondering how ya stay so beautiful, even when the world is ending.' I said. 'It's not fair!'

'Hey, that's far from true!' She laughed, she gave me a hug.

'But are you okay, triplet? Ya seem a little off.' She said.

'Yer, I'm fine.' I said, skipping off. 'Love you!' I sang.

'Love you tooooo!' She sang back, causing us both to giggle.

I had settled down to dinner and was digging in to my squirrel and chips (I know, weird right!).

Then there was a sharp loud scream in the distance. Me, Shane and Rick stood up immediately, dropping the food.

'Lori, put the kids in the tent, now.' I saw the undead trudge towards us looking for food. There was two. Then four. Then eight. People were already in the forest trying to distract the zombies and draw them the other way.

'What the fuck..' I stammered. I got out the gun from my back pocket and aimed at some of the walkers. I shot two in the head.

'Shit. What the fuck!' I screamed. I had run out of ammo, already. I reached down and picked up a hard, wooden stick. Strong enough to force through a skull, I thought. I slammed it into the walkers brain, twisted, and ripped it out again.

'Eve, are you going to be alright here?' Shane asked. Rick had already followed the cries into the trees.

'I got her back.' Muttered the redneck Daryl. He raised his crossbow and sent an arrow through another walkers brain. I cold hear Lori and Carol comforting Sophia and Carl in the tent behind us. Ed came bounding out of the woods clutching his rifle.

'Theres..more..coming!' He breathed heavily. A zombie had followed him, and ripped a chunk out of his neck causing Ed to drop to his knees. I slammed the stick through the zombies eye, and it died. Me and Daryl stared at the bitten man for a few moments, and he just sat there feeling sorry for himself. Another little girl zombie was limping out of the trees and made her way over to where Ed was dying. He tried to crawl away, and in the end Daryl had to shoot it.

'Jesus Christ, Ed. You may be dying but we could use a little help. Y'know, to protect your family.' Daryl spat. There was another distant scream and Daryl sprinted off. Me and Ed were alone. It was practically silent, apart from the odd few gunshots, and the repetitive groans from Ed.

'Shut up, ya deserve everythin' ya get.' I muttered. I admit, it was a little mean. But he was an evil man. And it was true.

I turned around and was greeted by a vicious snarl of a tall, muscley walker. I screamed in shock and fell backward, tripping over my own heels. I landed in the mud and the walker fell on top of me.

'Help me, Ed.' I cried, sobbing. The walker was way too strong for me. I tried using the stick to my advantage by pushing him off, but he was too strong. He tried to bite me, but I dodged out of the way.

'F-fuck-k o-fff.' I stuttered between sobs, there was no way I could win this. A bullet slammed directly into the side of the walkers head and the blood sprayed all down my face. I struggled, but managed to remove the dead body sprawled out across me. Shane sprinted towards me.

'Are you okay?! Are you bit?!' He rushed, protectively holding me in his arms.

'No..' I whimpered, crying into his shoulder. Rick ran towards me too, as soon as he placed the bleeding, body of Amy onto the ground, close to the fire. She didn't look sick. At least, not yet. Andrea was crying her eyes out for her little sister. She went into their shared tent and brought out a couple of blankets, and wrapped her sister in them. T-Dogg entered the camp with the limp, dead body of Jacqui. His eyes were distant. Lost.

'T-Dogg.. Are you okay?' Glenn asked, placing his hand on T-Doggs shoulder.

'I killed her.' He whispered. 'Glenn, I killed her.'

'What?' answered Glenn, confused.

'The walker bit her, and she was still alive. And I shot her.' T-dogg looked down glumly.

'You put her out of her pain and misery.' Glenn said, comfortingly.

I turned around just to get a glimpse of Carol slamming an arrow into Ed's head before he was about to turn. She was crying, but her face read a sign of relief. She was finally free.

Sophia hadn't witnessed this, she was crying into Carl.

'Amy!' I screamed, remembering my friend. I crawled over to her. I sat with her and stroked the hair out of her face.

'I'm fine,' she yelped. 'I promise.' I pulled her and Andrea close to me and we held and comforted and cried for a little while. When we had pulled away, there was a wet patch on my top, soaked by all the tears we had shed.

'I'll leave you two alone.' I said solemnly. I placed my now reloaded gun that Shane had done for me into Andrea's palm.

'I'm so sorry Amy.' I whispered. 'But we gotta do, what we gotta do to survive.' She and Andrea nodded.

'I love you Amy. I'll see you again one day.' I told her, before placing a kiss on her forehead. I gave one of my closest friends, whom I had had in this dead world, one last look and walked away. The fire was burning out, just ashes now, and the night was drawing to a close. The sun was gradually making it's way up into the sky. It was a long time before I heard Andrea pull the trigger. She was brave. I would have never had the courage to do that to my Rick.

Most of the day we sat in silence. Every one of us was thinking about the people we had lost. Some of us cried. Others comforted. Some did nothing.

Rick was the first to speak.

'We're getting' the hell out of here. Tomorrow. We can't stay. It's not safe. We need to find somewhere more secure.' He said, taking charge. It was the best for all of us. And we all agreed. We all had lunch together, no-one wanted to be alone. Some of us had even started talking again.

'Hey, Jim, what's that?' I pointed to a blood stain seeping through his top.

'Did ya cut yaself?' Dale asked. 'I could clean it. Before it gets muck in it.'

'It's nothing. I don't think.' Jim muttered.

'Man, you show me what that is right now.' Shane snapped. Jim stood up to get away from him. But it was too late, Shane had already lifted his top revealing a bite mark on his ribs. Not a deep one. But it wouldn't be too long before Jim became a walker himself.

'I don't remember this in my dream.' He scratched his head, confused.

We all discussed what we were going to do.

Daryl wanted to kill him immediately, but was stopped by Rick.

Rick also decided we were going to leave, today. Not tomorrow.

We all helped clear off the dead bodies and set fire to them. I looked after Jim for most of the day with my remaining girls. We kept him in the RV. He threw up every now and then, and he was coming down with a sever fever.

'Leave me here.' He said.

'What?' I asked.

'For the sake of the rest of your survivors.' He whispered. 'Leave me here.'

He had a good plan. I mean, if he came back, we'd all be fucked.

'Take a gun.' Rick handed one to him, but he refused.

'Dammit, Jim. Take the god damn gun!' I said, putting it in his lap.

'No! You need it more than me. I'm gonn' be one of them soon so what does it matter if I have a gun or not.' Again, he had a point.

'Jim. It was great meetin' ya. I'm gonn' miss you.' I told him. I left a kiss on his cheek and watched him out of the window as we drove away.


End file.
